Confidentiel
by Isajackson
Summary: Songfic inspirée par une chanson magnifique de JeanJacques Goldman. POV. Sorte de séquelle pour ma fic Le Secret de Pégase


**Spoiler : aucun en particulier**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Saison : Saison 2**

**Résumé : Fic inspirée par une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman que j'adore ! Je sais, j'imagine qu'elle a déjà été utilisée pour d'autres fics mais par pour un slash je pense… POV. Peut-être une sorte de séquelle pour ma fic Le Secret de Pégase, à vous de voir…**

**Note de l'auteur : Voici mon premier POV, à force d'en lire, j'ai eu envie d'en faire un moi-même. Je sais pas si ça sera réussi mais bon il faut bien un début à tout non ?**

**Note de l'auteur n°2 : au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, la chanson c'est Confidentiel tirée de l'album Non Homologué.**

**Confidentiel**

_Je voulais simplement te dire…_

Sa lettre commence par ces mots. Tout simples mais qui n'annoncent rien de bon, enfin à mon sens. Il est parti depuis un mois maintenant. Un mois qu'il m'a laissé. Contre sa volonté bien sûr et celle des autres aussi et surtout de la mienne. Et il me manque. Tellement que parfois ça me fait mal.

Plus j'y réfléchi, plus je me demande comment on en est arrivés là. Tout se passait si bien pourtant. Personne ne nous jugeait, enfin presque personne. Il faut toujours qu'il y en ait un ou deux qui sorte du lot évidemment !

_Que ton visage et ton sourire_

_Resteront près de moi sur mon chemin_

Moi aussi, ton visage, ton sourire, tout en toi restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça nous arrive à nous ? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans la cité. Je le sais ! Carson et Radek par exemple **(1)**, même s'ils n'ont rien dit, ils n'ont pas vraiment réussi à le cacher. Mais eux ne sont pas militaires alors ils ne risquent rien ! Tout ça à cause d'une foutue loi !

Une loi que l'on croyait avoir réussi à contourner grâce à Elisabeth **(2)**. Mais qui, finalement, s'est retournée contre nous. C'est Caldwell qui se frotte les mains maintenant ! Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait ! C'est lui le chef militaire maintenant ! Moi je suis toujours à la même place mais j'ai l'impression de jouer la comédie. Depuis qu'il est parti, plus rien ne m'intéresse.

_Te dire que c'était pour de vrai_

_Tout c'qu'on s'est dit, tout c'qu'on a fait_

_Que c'était pas pour de faux_

_Que c'était bien_

Oh oui, tout était vrai et ça l'est encore pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir de telles choses avant de le connaître et maintenant, maintenant je ne sais plus… J'ai déjà dit à Elisabeth que je voulais retourner sur Terre pour être avec lui mais son refus a été catégorique. Ils ont besoin de moi, la cité a besoin de moi… Et moi ? Se sont ils déjà demandé de quoi j'avais besoin ? De qui j'avais besoin ? Non. Tout ce qu'ils voient c'est le scientifique pas l'homme.

_Faut surtout jamais regretter_

_Même si ça fait mal c'est gagné_

_Tous ces moments, tous ces mêmes matins_

Non je ne regrette rien, au contraire ! Je n'oublierai jamais tous ces moments que nous avons passés ensembles. Alors je travaille toute la journée, parfois même la nuit. Pour ne pas avoir à penser. Penser ça fait trop mal. Et souvent j'ai envie d'être seul pour ne pas affronter leur regard à tous. Leur regard de soi-disant compassion, je dirai plutôt que c'est de la pitié oui ! Je parais peut-être cynique mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Grâce à lui j'avais changé mais aujourd'hui… je suis redevenu le même.

_J'vais pas te dire qu'faut pas pleurer_

_Il y a vraiment pas d'quoi s'en priver_

_Tout c'qu'on n'a pas loupé le valait bien_

Non tu fais bien de ne pas me le dire, c'est trop tard de toute façon… Tiens, une goutte sur la feuille, ah une autre et encore une autre. C'est gagné je pleure ! Moi qui ne voulait pas… Je voulais être fort mais là apparemment c'est raté… Je lève les yeux un instant et je contemple l'océan en dessous de moi. Je suis sur le balcon Est, notre balcon… Celui de nos rendez-vous clandestins la nuit… C'est là que je me sens le mieux et dans ses anciens quartiers aussi. J'y passe énormément de temps. Dans cette tout me ramène à lui…

_Peut-être on se retrouvera_

_Peut-être que peut-être pas_

_Mais sache qu'ici bas, je suis là…_

Je sais que tu es là… Tu es dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Et je sais aussi qu'on se retrouvera car ma décision est prise. Mais je n'en parlerai à personne. Le Dédale doit repartir pour la Terre dans deux jours. Je partirai avec, comme un passager clandestin. Et on se reverra John. Et foi de Rodney, on ne se quittera plus.

_Ça restera comme une lumière_

_Qui m'tiendra chaud dans mes hivers_

_Un petit feu de toi qui s'éteint pas…_

ooOoo

Deux jours plus tard, après le départ du Dédale, Elisabeth Weir trouva une lettre de démission sur son bureau. Le Docteur Rodney Mckay avait quitté Atlantis. Il était retourné sur Terre.

**FIN**

**(1) **Clin d'œil à une fic de Lurleen, si vous l'avez lue vous la reconnaîtrez.

**(2) **Voir ma fic Le Secret de Pégase, pour celles qui l'on lues, je pense qu'elles comprendront.

**Voilà c'est mon premier POV. Je tenais vraiment à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien. Vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais, je pense que c'est un peu chamallow sur les bords mais c'est à cause de la chanson. Je l'ai écoutée en boucle en écrivant ce POV et je peux vous dire que ça aide pas mal !**


End file.
